Seize The Day!
by TheAngryPrincess13
Summary: An overweight girl just wanted to go and have a fun night with her friends. She got humilated instead and runs to New York. She realizes she's in the wrong time. She hates anything out of the ordinary. What happens when she meets the Newsies?


:::::::::::Here's yet another story from the infamous me. My internet is down so I'm doing this at 11:16 p.m. on Wednesday Night. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!::::::::::::::::::::CC..Casting Call...XOXOXO for the first time

Summary: An overweight girl just wanted to go and have a fun night with her friends. She got humilated instead and runs to New York. She realizes she's in the wrong time. She hates anything out of the ordinary. What happens when she meets the Newsies?

A lonely overweight girl was walking around the New York streets covered in red pigs blood.She has no clue how she got in this time period. Last she reembers is falling asleep on a damn bus. She hadn't got all of it off yet. She did get new clothes though.Her name is Karen Jameson. She's 16 years old and just got humilated by her so called "boyfriend". This is her story. Karen agreed to go to a concert of her favorite band Indrid Cold. Her wonderful boyfriend Jake 'O' Conner asked her to come and said it'd be "fun". So being thickheaded and didn't want to spend a friday night alone, She agrees to it. Karen didn't have much friends only her her African American friend Hazel Greene from Canada.A character from Degrassi but I changed the last name. and her nerdy asia friend Bob stone. They were great friends. Hazel studying to be a Vetanarian. Bob wants to be a Phscologist or Therapist.spelling They were the best friends a girl could have. Anyways things were okay when Jake, Ryan, Miranda, Tom, Whitney and Sarah showed up. Jake was athletic, caucation, leader and into baseball. His dad head coach. Ryan was skinny, hispanic, joker of the group. Miranda was softball player, hisanic and bitch of the group. Whitney was asian, nice one in the group. Tom had glasses, caucation, really tall and the brains in the group. Lastly is Sarah Johnson who loves volleyball and loves to torment kids. She's the beauty of the group. Where does that lead Karen Jameson? She was opposite of everyone. Why would Jake want her?

Karen's P.O.V.

"Hey Girl!" Whitney called out to me.I smiled at her and hopped in the car.

"Where we going?"

Sarah from the back seat grinned at me. "It's a surprise hun."

I nodded excited. Boy the first stupid thing I made in my life was getting in Whitney's car. I was told that I was going to a concert and that's all I cared about. Jake told me that and now Sarah said it was a surprise. We drove until we saw the car full of the guys plus Miranda. Honestly sometimes that chick acts like a real hoe!

We found a parking spot and got out of the car. I walked and talked with Whitney and Jake. Sarah walked with Miranda. Ryan was making fun of Tom who was gazing at Sarah. Nerd! We soon got to our 'destination'. It was a tent that said "FREAK SHOW" All come in to witness the horror within. I rolled my eyes at it. I turned to Jake who had his arm around my shoulder as if to keep me from going anywhere.

"Jake honey why are we here?" He had a huge grin on his face.

"You'll see baby."

We stood watching all kinds of freak shows. Sarah and Ryan were laughing cruely and making fun of them. There was this kid with a bag on his head and he got whipped by some hideous man! Think Phantom Of The Opera Miranda and Whitney turned away in disgust. Tom kept gazing at Sarah. I glared at the man and felt for the poor child. There was nothing I could honestly do though. Jake stood there with a blank look on his face. As if he was deep in thought. Soon there was gonna be an award show. You got to choose a king and queen of horror. I thought that was interesting and I voted for my friend Whitney and her crush Tom. Soon everyone in the tent was done voting and the results were in.

The Tall man Gotta love Phantasm read the winners.

"The king of horror is...RYAN COOLEY!" I couldnt help it lol..I met Ryan once and he said I could use his name in a story Ryan got up and cheered and the crowd went wild. Well not all that wild. We just clapped. Sarah rolled her eyes. Miranda smiled and hugged him.

"The queen of horror is... KAREN JAMESON!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked like an idiot. I noticed the whole tent turned to look at me. My friends clapped and gave me high fives. So me and Ryan went up there and got our gifts which consisted of a poster premoting this freak show and a certificate to eat at "Horror Cafe" Hmmm sounds tasty.

When we were up there I was a little nervous and While they were clapping and cheering I saw Miranda and Sarah's eyes look up. Ryan moved out of th way. In a quck instant a bucket of red gooey and slimy sticky stuff poured on me. I didn't scream because I didn't want it to get in my mouth. I heard gasps and wiped my face and opened my eyes to stare at them. The first to come back to reality was Miranda. She started laughing and Pointing. Sarah smirked and laughed hysterically. Tom laughed with Sarah. Whitney looked a little guilty and so did Ryan. I looked at Jake hoping for some sympathy. It didn't come like I wanted it too.

"J-Jake?" I questioned my lip quivering a bit.

He glared at me and said "Consider yourself officially dumped." He turned and kissed Sarah on the lips. I wish I could go Carrie on their ass. I ran out right after I hear Sarah telling Tom what a nice job he did with the Pig'a blood. That's sick! Are you serious? I feel like I'm in a sick horror movie. What's next? I passed the evil teenage kids. what's next singing newsboys?? I sure hope not. I ran all the way to the nearest bus stop to get a ticket. Yes she had alot of money on her. It was for a school trip.

:::::::::Woooooo...That was tiring...yowza...READ/REVIEW PLZZZ CC XOXOXO Oh and I'm gonna use this beginning in every story that will lead to a different thing..song title from Barenaked Ladies. She falls asleep on bus and wakes up in another time.


End file.
